The Trouble with Jack
by Deliwiel
Summary: Jack gets in a bit of trouble when he runs into a member of the Serbian Mafia... literally. Rated T for Jack-whump and cuz I'm paranoid :D
1. Chapter 1

_**Why hello! Long time no see... *everyone is thinking that Deliwiel needs to get a life* XD So here's the beginning of my Jack-whump story... It's my first time really writing something that wasn't Mac-whump centered, so I'm not sure how I've done...**_

 _ **Also, this first part... a bit of explanation. I am not one to ship a ton of relationships, but if I see a couple I think is cute, I definitely wouldn't mind if they got together. For me, that's Jack and Diane. This story is not a romance, this first bit is probably the most "romancy" thing you'll see me write, and it's honestly one of the first things like this I've written as well, so I'm not sure how it turned out. Basically I just needed to set the story, and it seemed to flow decently, at least to me.**_

 _ **I'm not sure how I feel about Diane's explanation of Riley, so let me know what you guys think...**_

"I'll take two," Jack said, holding up two fingers and smiling at the food truck server. He accepted the platters of food and walked back over to the table where Diane Davis was sitting, waiting for him. "Here ya go," he said as he set down her burger in front of her. "Hope I remembered everything you like on there," he added, watching her as she lifted the food to her mouth. She took a bite, nodding as she chewed and swallowed.

"Oh yeah, you remembered everything," she assured him.

"Good to know that my memory is as good as it's always been," Jack said cockily, leaning back and stretching in his chair before sitting forward again and digging into his own burger.

"So, are you ever going to be able to tell me exactly what it is you do?" Diane asked a few minutes later. Jack wiped a bit of mustard off his lip as he regarded the woman sitting across from him.

"Probably not details," he finally said. "All I can really tell you is that Riley and I work for the Foundation, and that I guard your daughter with my life," he assured her. Diane stared at him for a minute, her face not giving away any of her thoughts. "Am...am I in trouble still?" Jack asked, leaning forward a little to look her straight in the eyes.

"You're always in trouble Jack," Diane replied with a small smile. "In fact, you _are_ trouble."

"Well I would disagree with you on that, but I know that that would only end badly for me, so I will just agree with you; yes, I am trouble," Jack said with a wink. The two of them finished their burgers with no more talk about work, though Jack knew that probably wouldn't be the last time he was asked about his job and the work he had dragged Riley into.

After finishing their food, the two of them stood up and began walking down the street hand in hand.

"She missed you, you know," Diane said, looking ahead of her as she spoke. Jack glanced at her.

"Yeah, she told me the reason why she's been so mad at me is because I...I did exactly what her dad did when I left," Jack replied, quieter than he had been all day.

"For the first few months after you left, it seemed like she was going through the stages of grief," Diane continued. "I heard her talking to herself, muttering about how she knew you weren't actually gone. When she would go to school I would check her computer; she had been trying to track you, find you any way she knew how. She seemed to skip the anger stage, moving right into bargaining. I think she was trying to bargain with you," she said, turning to look at the man she was next to.

Jack didn't talk. He knew Diane still had more to say, and he honestly didn't know what he would have said at the moment. "Her depression stage didn't last very long, which I was grateful for. The depression was replaced by anger though, and even though she tried to hide it, I could tell that it was eating her up inside. I don't think she ever moved on from anger, if we're being honest. She learned to hide it, but I knew. She never moved on to acceptance."

"Diane, I'm so-"

"Shush. I wasn't finished. I was going to say that I don't think she moved on from anger until you came back into her life. She was obviously still royally PO'd, but when I saw her again with you in Canada, despite the situation that we all found ourselves in, that was the most…I don't even know how to describe it, but she was different than the last time I had seen her."

Jack was once again unsure of what to say. "I...are you saying that…"

"I'm saying that you came back into her life," Diane finished. "After so many years, you came back and she saw that she had a second chance with you. That's more than she ever got with her dad, and I wanted to thank you. Thank you for being there for my daughter, and for giving her a seconds chance."

Jack was unsure if she meant second chance as in getting her out of prison, or simply by coming back into her life. "All I ever wanted was to mean something to her," he said. "I never thought I did; that's part of the reason I left, besides the fact that I seemed to be putting a strain on your relationship together."

"The first thing _anyone_ needs to learn about Riley is that it takes a while to gain her trust. She looked up to you, Jack," Diane assured him.

"So what you're saying is don't mess up again?" Jack asked in clarification, giving the beautiful woman next to him a quick smile. She smacked him lightly on the chest.

"That's exactly what I'm saying," she affirmed. "Because you know that if you hurt my little girl again, I will end you," she added, staring Jack dead in the face.

"Sir, yessir," Jack said, saluting the woman, his eyes wide. Diane lifted her eyebrows at him. "Ma'am," Jack backtracked quickly, smiling as he did so. Diane laughed at his expression, and neither of them saw a man running full speed at them.

The man crashed into the pair, causing Diane to stumble a bit and knocking Jack completely to the ground. "Hey!" Diane yelped as she fought to maintain her balance. Jack struggled under the man for a moment before finally managing to throw him off.

"Hey man, you gotta watch where you're goin'!" Jack exclaimed as he got back on his feet.

"Find Alyona," the man said, looking Jack straight in the face. "Tell her 'White Rabbits.' I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," the man muttered as he hurried away, not giving the two another glance. They stared at the retreating figure in confusion.

"What was that about?" Diane asked.

"I have no idea," Dalton replied, rubbing his shoulder a bit. "Maybe a drunk." The pair continued walking down the street, eventually pushing the man who had run into them to the back of their thoughts as they continued to talk and catch up.

 _0-0-0_

Jack settled on his couch, propping his feet up on the recliner and leaning back a little as he turned on the TV. The first channel that popped up was the News, and after realizing there were no games on, Jack returned to the news channel.

" _...we go now live to Felicia, who is live at the scene . Felicia, tell us what's going on."_

" _Well Tom, police have put up a barricade up, but from what we've heard, a man, who has been confirmed as Serbian Mafia member Boris Savic, was found murdered tonight right next to the harbor. Police are not confirming the cause of death at this time, but his identity has been verified."_

The reporter kept talking, but Jack was more focused on the picture that had popped up on the screen. Staring at him was the face of the man who had literally run into him and Diane earlier.

"Dude was a member of the Serbian mafia?" Jack muttered to himself in surprise. He sat thinking about the man for the next few minutes, then he pulled out his phone and texted Diane.

" _Are you watching the news right now?"_

" _No, why?"_

" _That guy that ran into us today? He was a member of the Serbian Mafia"_

" _Really? What's the news doing talking about him? And what do you mean 'was'?"_

Jack was about to respond when the lights to his house shut off, plunging the rooms into darkness. The agent stood up, his hand immediately going to the drawer in the end table where he kept his spare gun. He slid the drawer open and grabbed the piece, pointing it in front of him as he walked around the couch. He felt around on the wall, flipping the light switch a few times, and when nothing happened, his gut feeling that something was wrong solidified even more. Jack heard his phone buzzing over on the recliner where he had left it, but before he could move or do anything about it, a piece of plastic was flung over his face and pulled tight.

He jerked against the person holding him, flinging himself forward and causing the man to stumble, giving Jack enough leeway to reach up and yank the plastic away from his mouth. He immediately turned around and rammed his gun-toting fist into the face of the man who had attacked him. His attacker blinked a few times, but other than that gave no indication that he felt any pain, even though his nose was pouring blood. Jack was a little taken aback by how calm the man was reacting, but he didn't have time to think about it as a creak behind him alerted him to another intruder.

Jack whirled around, bringing his gun up and firing a shot. He had a small moment of satisfaction when he heard a grunt of pain as his recently-fired bullet found a mark.

The dark house made it harder to see where his attackers were, but they had made a mistake by turning off his lights. Jack knew his way around the house; these men did not. Jack hurried down the hallway, avoiding the clothes basket he had lying in the middle of the hallway. The men following him were unaware of the obstacle and Jack chuckled as he heard them grunt when they tripped over it.

Jack ducked behind a corner, waiting for the men to walk by. When he saw two shadows passing by, he reached out and grabbed one of them, flinging that man into his partner. The two of them crashed into the wall on the opposite side of the hallway, giving Jack the perfect opportunity to launch himself at the intruders.

He collided with the one closest to him, using his momentum to swing himself around, dragging the guy to the ground as he kicked out, catching the second intruder in the gut. The first guy recovered faster than Jack was expecting, and from the streetlight shining in through a window, Jack saw the glint of a knife right before it was swung towards him. He jumped back in the nick of time, barely avoiding having his stomach sliced open. He delivered a punch to the second man's face as he attempted to get up. "Stay down," Jack growled, turning back to the man with the knife.

He heard a soft whistling noise and held up his arm instinctively. He hissed as he felt his forearm burn, the knife having successfully made contact. Sirens sounded in the distance, and everyone froze. The sirens eventually faded away, but the pause still gave Jack enough time to try and gain the upper hand. He sprung back into action, hitting the wrist of the hand holding the knife and sending the sharp weapon clattering away. The dark figure on the floor began to move, and Jack kicked him, causing the man to collapse once more. "I said stay down!" he repeated crankily as he brought his gun up, aiming it towards the remaining man. "What do you guys want?" he asked, his breathing only slightly increased after his fight.

"Where is it?" the man at gunpoint asked in a thick accent. Jack's forehead crinkled in confusion as he tilted his head.

"Where is what?"

As he waited for the other man to answer, Jack heard footsteps behind him, but he was too slow in turning around. Pain exploded at the base of his neck and he dropped like a rock, unconscious before he hit the floor.

 _ **Okay, you can't fault me for that cliffie, I had to get you hooked on the story somehow, right?**_

 _ **...Did it work? Or did I scare you all off with the first scene with Jack and Diane? XD**_

 _ **Did the story make sense? Were you able to follow it OK?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey hey hey! I'm so glad you all liked the Jack/Diane scene! That makes me happy :D Also, super happy that you're all excited for a bit of Jack whump! Hope the story lives up to expectations!**_

 _ ***gasp* I forgot last chapter to make sure that you all know that I don't own these wonderful characters! That must mean that they're sending someone for me because I forgot to put it on one chapter... :P Hey, if it gets me closer to the cast of MacGyver, maybe it'd be worth it ;)**_

MacGyver walked briskly back into his room, toothbrush crammed between his teeth as he hurried to pick up his ringing phone. "Harro?" he said around a mouthful of toothbrush and toothpaste.

"Mac, do you know where Jack is?" Riley's voice came over the other end of the line.

"Ho'd ohn," Mac replied, walking back to the bathroom and spitting out what was in his mouth. "Jack?" he asked, not sure why Riley was wondering where their older partner was.

"Yeah, Jack," the hacker confirmed.

"Riley, it's like, 7:30 in the morning," Mac reminded her. "He's probably getting ready for work. Why can't you just call him and ask?"

"Gee Mac, good idea. Why didn't I think of that?" came the sarcastic reply. MacGyver rolled his eyes slightly at the tone in his friend's voice. "My mom is over there right now. She says she was talking with Jack last night, when all of a sudden he just stopped responding. Mom thought it was weird, but figured maybe he fell asleep. This morning though, she called and texted him again, but he still hasn't responded. She got a weird feeling so she decided to go over to his house, but he's not answering, and his door is locked. That's when she called me, wondering if I knew where he was," Riley explained.

 _Now, if it were just the unanswered phone calls and texts, I'd be more inclined to think that it was just Jack having forgotten to charge his phone again, but the fact that he wasn't answering his door was a little more suspicious._

"Is it possible he could have just gone to work early?"

"Not unless he decided to walk all the way there," Riley replied. "His car is still here."

MacGyver chewed on his lip for a few seconds before responding. "I'll head over to his house now," he assured her. "He's probably just asleep and forgot his phone in the living room or something."

"I hope you're right," Riley muttered. The call was disconnected and MacGyver hurried to finish getting ready so that he could get over to his friend's house as soon as he could.

 _0-0-0_

MacGyver pulled his jeep up in front of Jack's house, putting it into park and turning off the engine. He got out of his car and walked up the steps towards the front door, turning around when he heard someone call his name. He saw Riley hurrying up towards him, and when she reached his side, he turned and rang the doorbell. The two of them stood there for a minute or so before Mac pounded on the door, listening hard for an answer. When another two minutes went by with no sound coming from inside, Mac pulled out his keyring, searching around until he found a specific key, which he proceeded to insert into Jack's door.

Once the lock clicked open, Mac pushed the door open and stepped into Jack's house. The sight that greeted him and Riley made their stomachs drop. The living room was a mess; one of the couches was turned over, a lamp had been knocked to the floor, and as MacGyver peered into Jack's bedroom, he saw Jack's dresser drawers had been pulled out, clothes flung everywhere. MacGyver vaguely heard Riley on the phone with someone, probably Thornton, explaining what was going on and asking for a team to be sent over.

MacGyver stared at his friend's house, taking in everything out of place, everything messed up or broken. He heard footsteps behind him, and Riley's hand appeared on his arm.

"Thornton's sending over some agents to go through everything, gather evidence," Riley said as she looked around the house as well. "What do you think happened?" she asked after a moment.

"I don't know," MacGyver replied, a concerned look on his face. "But whatever Jack's gotten himself into, it can't be good."

 _0-0-0_

A loud _BANG_ brought Jack back to the realm of reality rather quickly, and his head shot up from where it had been resting on his chest. He glanced around, finding himself in a dingy, lowly-lit room filled with men, half a dozen or so, each carrying a large automatic gun. His arms were bound to the chair he was in with zip ties.

He glanced to his right and saw a man standing next to him, the man's handgun pointed at the floor, and Jack realized that must have been the loud bang he had heard.

"If you wanted me awake you could have just tried shaking me," he snarked. A fist was rammed into his cheek and his head snapped to the side. He shook his head a little, trying to clear the stars from his vision as the man next to him spoke.

"You will tell us where you hid the thumb drive," the man growled menacingly.

"The what now?"

A backhanded slap once again had Jack seeing stars, and he spit a bit of blood out of his mouth.

"The thumb drive with the names of our American contacts! Where did you hide it?" the punch-happy man yelled.

"Look man, I don't know what information you're talking about!" Jack said, his voice rising in volume as well.

"The information Savic gave you! We saw the video feed! The hand-off was messy, very messy. Boris should have been more careful doing the exchange out in the open, but no matter. He is no longer an issue, and we have you now. So I will ask you one more time: Where. Is. The Information?"

Jack stared at the man, his mouth hanging open slightly. "Boris? You mean the guy that ran into me yesterday? Dude, I have no idea who he is or what information you're talking about!"

The man with the handgun sneered at Jack. "We have ways of making you talk," he threatened quietly.

"I'm telling you man, I have no idea wha-OOF!" Jack groaned, his words being cut off as a fist was driven into his stomach. He looked up at the lackey who had punched him, glaring daggers as he gulped in a deep breath.

"We'll keep at this for as long as it take until we get the information we need," the man who seemed to be in charge said. "You might as well just tell us what we want to know, and we'll end your suffering quicker."

"You can go on for as long as you like but-" Jack's response was cut off as another punch was delivered to his face. He looked back at the men holding him, a cut now underlining his left eye, which was starting to swell a little. "There isn't much I can tell you because I don't know what information you're talking about!"

A boot appeared out of nowhere and connected with Jack's chest, causing the chair he was strapped in to tilt backwards, landing on the floor with a loud _CRASH_. Jack groaned softly as the point of contact on his chest pulsed in time with his heart, which was beating a little faster than normal. He was pretty sure at least one of his ribs was going to be extremely bruised, if not cracked or broken after that kick.

"I can do this all day," the man in charge said, casually examining the gun in his hand. Two men moved forward and hauled the chair upright, once again bringing Jack face-to-face with the man in charge.

"You're going to have to," Jack said, spitting a bit of blood out of his mouth. "Because I can't tell you what I don't know!"

"We'll see," the man said before nodding at one of the men, who pulled out a small, black box. The man pressed a button on the side and electricity arced between the two metal prongs.

 _ **Sooooo? Thoughts? Bad guys good and cliche, right? XD Go me! XD**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Okay guys! Here's chapter three! So um...for those of you who've read one of my other stories, Jellybean, this chapter features a character from that story...hopefully it's one that you guys are OK with seeing again... :D**_

 _ **Let me know what you think!**_

 _ **Nope, still not mine.**_

MacGyver moved out of the way of the crime scene people who were wandering in and out of Jack's house. He watched the activity go on, barely registering the movement around him.

"Mac," Thornton's voice came from behind. He turned around and saw his boss coming up to him. "What happened?"

"We don't know," Mac replied, shrugging helplessly. "Riley called me earlier saying that she and her mom had been trying to reach Jack all morning, but he wasn't answering. I came over and Riley and I found his house trashed," he explained.

"And we have no idea why?"

"None," Mac affirmed. Thornton called out to Riley, who was standing just on the other side of the lawn.

"Riley!"

The young hacker quickly made her way over to them. "I need to speak with your mom," Thornton said gently. "You two were trying to get ahold of Jack?"

"Yeah, she said they were together yesterday, and he was texting her last night but he just...stopped. Wouldn't answer texts or calls, and when she came to his door, he wouldn't answer that either."

"Can you have your mom come with us somewhere more private? We need to talk about what she and Jack did yesterday," Thornton requested.

"Woah, woah, wait, you're not saying my mom had something to do with this, are you?" Riley said defensively.

"Of course not," Mac interjected before Thornton could reply. "It's just if Diane was with Jack most of yesterday, she could tell us if anything weird happened; if Jack met with any weird people, stopped any strange places, anything like that," he promised. Riley pulled out her phone after a moment of staring at the two of them, walking off to call her mom where it wasn't so crowded.

"What are you thinking, Mac?" Thornton asked. MacGyver's eyebrows had furrowed and he was staring at Jack's house, thinking.

"I don't know," he admitted. "I just have a bad feeling about this."

 _0-0-0_

"Thank you for coming with us," Thornton said as everyone sat down in Mac's living room. It was closer to Jack's house than the Phoenix Foundation, and Mac thought it would be less intimidating than HQ.

"Of course," Diane said. "Any leads?"

"Not yet. That's why we need to ask you a few questions," Thornton explained. "We were wondering if you could tell us what happened yesterday while you were with Jack. Anything out of the ordinary, something bizarre?"

Diane shook her head, looking thoughtful. "No, nothing that I can-" She paused, her eyebrows scooting up on her forehead, eyes going slightly wider. "Wait," she said, pulling out her cell phone. "We had just finished lunch and were walking down the street when this guy literally ran into us," she explained, typing something on her phone. "He knocked Jack to the ground, and he said something about finding someone named...Ally, Alona, um...something like that. He told us to tell her 'white rabbits,' and then he took off running again," she explained.

"And that's the only odd thing that happened in the day?" Thornton asked, trying not to sound disappointed.

"Yes, but," Diane muttered as she continued typing wildly on her phone. "This was the man who ran into us," she finally said, holding out her phone. Patricia took the offered device, glancing down at the screen. Her forehead crinkled in confusion a little as she looked back at Riley's mom.

"Boris Savic?" she asked. Diane nodded.

"Jack texted me last night, saying that he was watching the news, and this guy had apparently been murdered. He was part of the Serbian Mafia," she added. Thornton's eyebrows raised slightly at the last comment, and she looked down at the screen again.

"You know who could possibly tell us about mafia members," Mac muttered to Thornton. "Where they hide, who their contacts are…"

"Get in touch with her," Thornton directed, nodding her head as she handed Diane's phone back to the woman. "See if she can give us any information. Diane," she said, now speaking with Riley's mother. "I'm going to leave you with a security detail, just in case anyone knew you were with Jack and is able to track you down," she explained. Diane nodded in agreement and everyone began breaking away to complete their own tasks.

After Riley made sure her mother was alright, she ran over to Mac, who was pulling out his phone. "Who are you calling? Who's gonna be able to give us information about the mafia?"

"Her name is Anja," he replied. "She had a run-in with the Russian mob a few years back, but she still knows people in other organizations who are her friends or who owe her favors," he explained as he put his phone next to his ear. He waited for a moment while the phone rang, Riley watching him. Finally his eyes took on a relieved look and he began speaking.

"Anja? It's Mac," he greeted.

"MacGyver!" came the warm reply. "How are you? It's been far too long," the Russian said.

"I'm doing okay. I know, it's been a while," he agreed. "But right now I have a question to ask you."

"Ask away," she encouraged.

"Anja, do you know anyone in the Serbian mafia named Boris Savic?"

There was silence for almost thirty seconds before Anja replied.

"I do know Boris," she said slowly. "His wife and I were good friends growing up. Then she met Boris and they moved to Serbia," she explained. "How do you know him?"

Mac sighed deeply. "Anja," he began. "I don't know how to tell you this, but Boris was killed last night," he said gently, walking to his couch and sitting down. There was no reaction on the other end of the line, and Mac prodded slightly. "Anja?"

"I'm still here," came her quiet reply. "Things are beginning to make sense," she added.

"Make sense?" MacGyver repeated. "What do you mean?"

"I mean Boris contacted me a few days ago, asking if I knew anyone trustworthy in America," she said. "I told him to get in touch with you or Jack, but I didn't tell him anything about the Foundation, or where to find you," she added quickly. "He thanked me and hung up. That's the last I heard from him," she finished.

"Anja, we think he actually tried to get in contact with Jack yesterday. Someone broke into Jack's house last night after that though. He's gone and the house is trashed," Mac explained. "Do you know what he was trying to get in contact with us for?"

"Nyet," Anja said, sounding slightly muffled. Mac could imagine her chewing on her nails, like she did when she was nervous. "All I really know is that he and his wife went to America a few weeks ago, but I do not know why," she mused.

"What's his wife's name?" Mac asked, trying not to sound desperate.

"Alyona," Anja replied. MacGyver thought back to when Diane had said who Boris told them to get in contact with, realizing it must have been the wife.

"Do you have any way of getting in contact with her?"

"Hold on, I think I have her address written down somewhere..."

MacGyver wrote down the address she gave him, feeling much less frustrated than before. "Thank you Anja," he said sincerely. "You wouldn't happen to know where the Serbians meet, would you?"

"I'm sorry, but the last place I know of that they met at was found and they had to scatter. Boris told me that when we talked last," she said regretfully.

"That's alright. We'll go talk with Alyona and see if she can help us. Thank you for your help," he said again, capping the pen. "And I'm sorry about Boris," he added sincerely.

"Thank you," Anja said quietly. "I hope you find Jack." The call was disconnected and MacGyver slipped his phone back in his pocket. Riley was looking at him with curiosity, but MacGyver didn't answer her gaze; he simply got up and walked over to Thornton.

"We have a lead to check out," he stated.

 _0-0-0_

"Halt," barked the man in charge. They had abandoned the taser after a few jolts, preferring to use their own fists for the main form of interrogation. The men who had been beating on their prisoner pulled away, leaving behind a panting, bruised, and bloody Jack. The cut under his eye had widened, and one of his eyes was completely swollen shut, while the other had blood dripping into it from a cut above his eyebrow. "This would be so much easier if you would just tell us where you hid the information Boris gave you," he reminded Jack.

Jack spit a bit more blood out of his mouth. "I guess you don't know this about me, but I ain't about makin' life easy," he replied.

"It's obvious to me that you won't tell us where it is if you're the one being hurt," the man observed, staring at Jack calculatingly.

"Or I won't tell you because I don't know what you're talking about," Jack offered, sounding like a broken record.

"What would happen if we were to bring in that pretty lady friend you were with yesterday?" came the threatening reply. Jack's vision went slightly red at that comment, but he kept his mouth shut, not giving them the satisfaction of knowing how angry he was. "I could send men right now and pick her up quite easily," the man goaded. "Maybe she's the one that actually has it. I'm sure my men would love to find out," he threatened.

Jack gripped the arms of his chair, trying not to show any emotion, but the man smirked at him, and Jack knew that he had given away a weakness.

"Dejan," one of the other men said. The man in charge, Dejan, looked at who had spoken. "We have a location on the wife," he muttered. Dejan got a triumphant look in his eyes and he nodded at the man who had spoken.

"Right. You and Pavle go get her," he instructed. "Bring her back here. Maybe between her and this American we can get the location of the information."He laughed cruelly. "That sounds like the beginning of a bad joke, doesn't it?" he asked, addressing Jack. "How many people does it take to get Dejan his stolen information?"

Jack didn't say anything. He simply glared at Dejan as Pavle and one other man exited the room. Dejan turned to the other men in the room. "You two," he indicated, gesturing at two men. "Stay with the prisoner. Let me know if he decides to talk."

With that, he strode out of the room and shut the door, leaving Jack in the hands of two of the larger mafia members. He pulled slightly at the zipties on his wrists, but he knew it was fairly useless. He looked at the men guarding him, noticing their large muscles, skin covered in tattoos. One of the men noticed Jack staring and shifted a bit, turning to stare at the prisoner head on.

"You got a problem with me?" he asked menacingly. Jack shook his head.

"No, I got a problem with people who think it's okay to kidnap others and torture them without proof that they have what you're looking for...oh wait. I guess that includes you," he said after a moment of sarcastic consideration. The large man unfolded his freakishly muscular arms and grabbed Jack's arm, right where the knife cut from the night before was. Jack narrowed his eyes as the cut burned, but he didn't give the man the satisfaction of making any noise. The large man's partner spoke up before he could do anything else to Jack though.

"Viktor," he cautioned. "Not yet."

"Why not?" Viktor shot back. "As long as he can still talk, Dejan won't mind," he argued. "He never said _why_ the prisoner would decide to talk," he added in a convincing tone. Viktor's companion considered it, then nodded.

"Fair enough," he conceded. With that, Viktor moved towards Jack, fists clenched tightly.

 _ **Okay, so for those of you who haven't read Jellybean (you should read it ;) ), Anja is basically exactly what I said in this explanation, and she was just there to kind of help out in that story.**_

 _ **I've also been thinking about doing a story where I do Anja's background. Would that be something you guys would be interested in or nah?**_

 _ **Let me know what you guys think!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey hey hey :) So here's chapter four! Sorry guys! This chapter doesn't include Jack :/ I wanted to, I really did, but it worked better for the chapter break. Maybe I'll post the next chapter tonight or tomorrow morning instead of waiting until Monday though, since you've all been so great :)**_

 _ **So uh, HF0 and MacGyver are having a crossover! :-0 so excited! I was so happy to have an episode again last night XD**_

 ** _So let me know what you guys think?_**

"Mrs. Savic?" Thornton called out after there was no response to the knocking on her door. Thornton raised her hand to knock again, but before her first made contact, the knob slowly started turning. Patricia lowered her hand and stepped back next to MacGyver and Riley, waiting for the door to open.

Finally, the door swung open about two inches, and a woman peeked her head out the door, eyes rimmed with red. "Can I help you?" she asked in a Russian accent. MacGyver thought it was a little odd she spoke with a Russian accent instead of a Serbian, then he remembered Anja said she had grown up with her, so it would make sense that she spoke with a Russian accent.

"Mrs. Savic, my name is Patricia Thornton. This is Riley Davis, and this is MacGyver," she introduced. Alyona's eyes widened slightly at the sound of the last name.

"MacGyver?" she clarified, staring at him.

"Yeah, that's me," Mac said, stepping forward slightly with a small smile. "Anja told us how to get in contact with you," he explained, hoping that mentioning her childhood friend would help her trust them.

"Where is Jack...Dalton?" she asked, not sounding 100% sure on the pronunciation of Jack's last name.

"That's what we were hoping you could tell us," MacGyver said gently. "We think he was taken by members of the Serbian Mafia last night."

Alyona continued to stare at them, warily, so MacGyver asked one more question. "Does the phrase 'White Rabbits' mean anything to you?"

Alyona stared at them for a moment before opening her door more, gesturing for them to come in. "Please, ignore the mess," she said as the agents stepped over a few toys strewn on the floor. "Damir!" she called out. A _pitter-patter_ of steps sounded from down the hallway, and a young boy, no older than seven came into the living room.

"Yes mama?" he asked.

"Pick up your toys, please," she requested. He looked like he was going to protest, but one stern look from his mother made him rethink that idea, and he began picking up the items on the floor. "Please, have a seat," Alyona offered, holding her hand out towards the couch. Riley and MacGyver sat down on the edge, but Thornton stayed standing, surveying the room.

Alyona left for a moment, and when she came back into the room, she was carrying a white USB drive in her hands. She walked over to MacGyver and held it out to him. He reached out and accepted the small device, turning it over in his hands a few times before looking back at her, a slightly confused look on his face.

"White Rabbits was our code phrase we would use to say to let the other know that we could trust someone," she explained as she watched the young agent examine the device. "We had a white rabbit, and...anyway, it's kind of a long story," she said, waving her hand to dismiss her last train of thought.

"B...Boris knew it was too dangerous to carry the information out in the open," she said, faltering slightly when she said his name. Riley's heart broke for the woman, but she didn't say anything as Alyona continued. "He wanted me to keep this safe and get it to you or Jack if something um….if something happened to hi-" She completely faded out on the last word, putting her hand over her mouth and closing her eyes.

"We're very sorry for your loss," Thornton said gently. Alyona nodded in reply, but before anyone else could say anything, the front door shuddered from a massive impact. Another hit, and the door was kicked in, allowing two men to run in. They began shouting in Serbian and waving their guns around, causing Damir to cry out in alarm. At the first sound of the wooden barrier being splintered, MacGyver had bent over and shoved the thumb drive into his shoe, straightening up again before the men entered the house.

"Into the kitchen!" Patricia barked, grabbing Alyona by the arm. Riley, who was closest to Damir, scooped him up in her arms and ran as well. MacGyver stayed behind though. He scooped up a pillow from the couch and in one fluid movement had thrown it at the man nearest him, causing him to flinch. That was all the distraction Mac needed. He grabbed a large blanket and pulled it tight. He then turned around and wrapped it around the muzzle of the gun and yanked on it, causing the muzzle to point up at the ceiling right before a shot was fired. The bullet embedded itself in the ceiling, and MacGyver took the opportunity to ram his fist into the other man's nose. The Serbian collapsed to the floor.

Ignoring the pain in his hand and wrist for the moment, MacGyver turned his attention to the other man, eyes widening as he realized a massive fist was headed for his own face. He ducked, then tried to bury his fist into the man's ribs.

"Aaaaahhhhhhhhhh," he groaned, shaking his fist in pain. " _Well that backfired spectacularly,"_ he grumped to himself. His eyes fell to the blanket lying on the floor, and Mac dove for it. He scooped it up and turned around, causing the Serbian chasing him to run into the piece of fabric. Mac quickly wound the blanket a few times around the man's hands, then jumped behind the large man and pulled on it. The Serbian's arms were yanked up and against his own body at a slightly awkward angle, and Mac quickly tied the blanket as tight as he could. Once that was done, he shoved his foot into the back of the man's leg, causing him to fall to his knees. The tied up prisoner continued to scream what MacGyver assumed were very dirty phrases at him, but he paid him no mind. He turned around to see Thornton coming out of the kitchen with her gun drawn, only to find the intruders basically taken care of.

"Nicely done, Mac," she said, sounding proud as she began to restrain the prisoners more securely. "Well," Thornton said as she herded the two Serbians out the door. "Looks like we have several things to talk about."

 _0-0-0_

"Look, Pavle," Thornton said, glancing down at the sheet of paper she was holding that Riley had printed out for her. She was addressing one of the two home invaders, seated across the table from her and handcuffed to the table. It was the one MacGyver had tied up with the blanket. "This is how our relationship is going to work. I'm going to ask you questions, you are going to give me answers. First question: Why did you go after Alyona Savic?"

She obviously knew the answer, but she thought she'd start out with something simple and see where it got her. Not surprisingly, the man simply glared at her in lieu of responding.

"Was it for this?" she asked, holding up the white thumb drive Mac had been given. Pavle's face took on an interested, almost greedy look for half a second before it fell back to its old impartial look, but Thornton had caught the look in his eye.

"Third question: Where are you keeping Jack Dalton?" she asked, her voice and face not giving any indication of how she was feeling. Once again, Pavle remained silent.

"You know," Thornton continued after waiting for a few minutes. "I'm sure if we let you go now, you may have a chance to make it out of the country before the rest of your friends catch up with you and get back at you for talking to the enemy," she said.

"I haven't told you anything," the man sneered. "You Americans always think that line works," he added a bit smugly, sitting back as far as he could in his chair.

"No," Thornton said, leaning forward and looking very intimidating. "I _know_ it works. You're definitely not the first criminal to sit in that chair, and you won't be the last. Though it could be one of the last that _you_ sit in if I decide to let it slip that you've been in here talking," she threatened. Pavle regarded her with skepticism for a moment before finally nodding.

"Alright. I'll tell you what I know, but I want protection," he insisted.

"I can't guarantee anything. You're a criminal, and you're going to prison. However, if we get Jack Dalton back, I will do what I can to make sure that you get a private cell in prison, away from everyone else," Thornton compromised. Pavle regarded the director with a cold eye. She shrugged and began gathering her papers. "Or I could simply let you go and accidentally let it slip that you did talk to us," she casually threatened.

"Wait!" Pavle finally relented. "How much protection and privacy can you get me?"

"That depends," Thornton replied, sitting back down and leaning forward, looking almost feral. "How much do you have to tell?"

 _0-0-0_

MacGyver and Riley closed the door on Alyona and Damir, making sure the two were comfortable before leaving them.

"I feel bad for them," Riley admitted.

"Me too," MacGyver agreed. "The best thing we can do for them now though is catch the mafia members and make sure they pay for what they did to Boris."

"Okay, speaking of Mafia, who is this Anja character and when do I get to meet her?" Riley asked, staring at Mac intently.

"So a few years ago, Jack and I were sent to Russia to protect a woman who was going to be testifying against a mob boss murder. We saved her life and made sure the mob members were put away, at least the ones we were able to prove were guilty," he explained. "Then a year or so later, she helped us when we had to rescue a diplomatic family, and Jack and I were captured."

"You and Jack? How'd they get you guys?"

"We visited an office where we were hoping to get leads, and Jack drank a cup of drugged coffee. I wouldn't leave, and so they got both of us," Mac responded. Riley snorted.

"Of course that would be Jack's downfall," she laughed. "But do I get to meet Anja sometime? She sounds freakin' awesome!"

"Anja's pretty skittish about who she talks with, who she trusts," Mac said. "Maybe sometime in the future though, if our paths ever cross in person again."

The door to the interrogation room was opened and Thornton came out, a low-key victorious gleam in her eye. "We have a location," she stated. "Let's go get Jack."

 _ **Ok, so they've got a location! ...whatcha guys think? Did things make sense? Or was it all kinda blurry?**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**You guys are all so amazing that I thought I'd go ahead and post the next chapter today, and then I'll post the last one tomorrow! Thank you all so much for your reviews! You guys are seriously the best :)**_

 _ **Let's see what happens next!**_

 _ **Funnily enough, they still don't belong to me.**_

Jack could barely see out of either eye anymore. His ribs hurt, the cut on his arm was stinging, and one of his ears had an annoying buzzing in it, but no matter how many times he said that he didn't know what information they were talking about, they didn't believe him.

Soon, Viktor seemed to get bored with punches and kicks, so he pulled out a pair of pliers and marched towards the prisoner, but the door was opened before he could do anything. Viktor immediately stepped away from Jack, who leaned over as far as he could in the chair he was bound to, coughing. Dejan looked from Jack to Viktor with confusion and anger in his eyes.

"What is going on?" he shouted at Viktor. The large man didn't look cowed at all as he answered.

"We were trying to get him to talk," he explained. Dejan didn't waste a second before he swung the butt of his pistol into Viktor's face, whipping the large man's head around.

"Idiot," Dejan seethed. "How is he supposed to answer our questions if he isn't able to talk?"

"He can talk," Viktor promised, fingering the cut on his cheek and looking at the blood that came away on his finger. "But I'm starting to think he really doesn't know anything about the drive," he added.

" _Well it's about time,"_ Jack thought in annoyance to himself. He watched as Dejan shook his head.

"Be that as it may, there are other things we need to ask him about, and he can't talk if he's dead or unconscious!"

"But is he dead or unconscious?" Viktor shot back. "And if we can't get information about the drive, what other information could he possibly give us?"

"Budala," Dejan said, shaking his head and rubbing it with the butt of his gun. "We've lost all contact with with Pavle and Dusan," he explained angrily. "He knows something about it, I'm sure of it!" he added, pointing angrily at Jack.

"Sorry," Jack interrupted. "But unless I've missed something, I've been tied up here for the past who-knows-how-long, so there's no way I could be in on your buddies disappearing," he pointed out. " _I have my suspicions, of course,"_ he thought to himself, thinking of his partners, barely able to withhold his grin.

Dejan stared at Jack with contempt, but before he could reply, there was a knock at the door. A murmur swept through the small group of mafia men as they all looked at the door in confusion. Another knock sounded, and Dejan barked an order in Serbian. One of the men closest to the door hoisted his gun and aimed it at the door. He began yelling in Serbian, and when no response came, he began firing.

Jack's eyes widened slightly, but there wasn't time to wonder what had happened, because as soon as the gunfire stopped, the door was flung open and at least a dozen men poured through the opening. There in the front was Patricia Thornton. Jack looked around through his slightly swollen eye, looking at everything going on around him, and he jumped slightly when he felt someone coming behind him.

"Hey Jack," Mac muttered as he began working at the zipties on his friend's wrists.

"Took ya long enough," Jack replied snarkily as he pushed himself out of the chair. There were agents chasing down different members of the mafia, who were all scattering to try and avoid capture. Thornton had grabbed Dejan and was currently restraining his arms behind his back, and the man looked livid. He yelled what appeared to be an order in Serbian, and Jack watched as Viktor and one other man came towards he and Mac.

All the other agents had their hands full trying to restrain the other men, so Mac and Jack were on their own for the moment. Jack instinctively reached for his gun before remembering that they had taken his gun away when they grabbed him. He watched though as Mac picked up the chair Jack had just vacated and held it up right as Viktor brought his fist down.

The Serbian grunted in pain as he shook his fist and glared at the blond. Jack felt a surge of adrenaline flow through him as he watched the second Serbian lumber towards him. He began fighting with the man, barely noticing the pull and strain it was putting on his sore body. Jack watched as Viktor turned tail and ran, but he was too caught up in his own fight to chase after him.

"He's rabbiting!" Jack yelled. MacGyver glanced at his partner, still struggling with his own mafia member, so Mac called out,

"I got him!" With that, the young blond took off running after the last fleeing member of the Serbian Mafia, grabbing a table fan and ripping the cord out before bolting out the door.

After a minute of so of tearing down the hallway in the flickering glow of the dim light bulbs, MacGyver slowed, glancing around him in confusion. He had lost both sight and sound of the man he was chasing, and he felt extremely uncomfortable and exposed.

He realized his mistake in leaving his back vulnerable a split second too late, feeling the man's large hands engulf the lower half of his face, covering his nose and mouth. Mac tried to take in a breath, but instead of the taste of air, he got the musty, sweaty smell of human skin.

The American grunted, jabbing his elbow back into the ribs of the massive man holding him, but it seemed to have no effect on him. MacGyver jerked, trying to get in a position that he could get a breath of air. The large man simply tightened his grip slightly, Mac's scrabbling hands having no effect whatsoever on Viktor.

 _0-0-0_

Jack watched as Mac took off after Viktor, but he couldn't pay attention for very long as his opponent charged him again. Jack sidestepped the man and kicked him in the back once the opportunity presented itself. The man turned to Jack again with rage and murder in his eyes, but before he could do anything, a Phoenix agent grabbed and restrained him from behind.

Jack hurried to the agent. "You wouldn't happen to have a spare gun, would you?" he asked. The agent pulled his backup weapon out of its holster and handed it to Jack. Shouting a quick word of thanks, Jack turned and ran out the door where Viktor and MacGyver had disappeared.

 _0-0-0_

"Hey Viktor!" a shout came from behind them. The large man spun around, flinging MacGyver around like a rag doll, the blond still clawing at the hand covering his mouth and nose.

"Jmmmkfkpppfmp!" Mac tried yelling. Viktor squeezed his hand tighter, and MacGyver began to see spots dancing in his vision. One of Viktor's hands was covering Mac's nose and mouth, while the other was pressed behind the young man's head, causing a great deal of pressure and pain.

"Let him go," Jack ordered, levelling his gun at the large man. "Or I will shoot you. I mean, I'm probably gonna shoot you anyway, but if you let him go, I won't kill you," he said in a deadly, non-joking tone.

Viktor sneered at Jack. "You can't shoot me without risk of shooting your friend," he pointed out as he lifted MacGyver off his feet. The hand that had been at the back of Mac's head was now gripping the kid's neck. Mac's eyes had gone wide and he was still struggling against the grip of the large man.

MacGyver felt his feet leaving the floor and an idea popped into his head. He winced as he thought about how much it would hurt if he were on the receiving end, but he didn't care. He kicked his feet for a few seconds before ramming his foot back into Viktor, hitting the man right between his legs. Viktor groaned and dropped Mac back to the ground, but it wasn't enough for Mac to get away, nor did the large man remove his hand from over Mac's nose and mouth.

Jack aimed the gun and cocked the hammer, but before he could pull the trigger there was a very loud and drawn out _BZZT_. Viktor let out a short grunt and dropped to the ground, sending MacGyver sprawling.

The young man drew in several large gulps of air as he scrambled to his feet, ready to fight back if need be. He wasn't surprised at all to see Riley standing behind Viktor, taser in hand.

"Man, you guys just can't seem to stay out of trouble, can you?" she asked with a smirk. A few agents ran in behind them and restrained Viktor, who was beginning to come around and was starting to yell at the Americans in Serbian.

"Y'know, I don't speak Serbian," Jack commented. "But I'm pretty sure your mother would be shocked if she heard what you just said."

MacGyver looked over at Riley. "I thought Thornton told you to stay in the van and be lookout?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"She did," Riley confirmed. "But when my 'lookout' eyes saw three figures in this hallway, I figured something had to be going on. Aren'tcha glad I came?"

"I am, though I'm not so sure about Thornton," Mac replied, rubbing the back of his head. "Jack, you doin' okay?" he asked as he looked towards his friend.

The older man had begun swaying, and his face had lost most of its color. "Oh boy," Jack muttered, putting his hand to his head. The adrenaline he felt when the fighting first started was wearing off and he realized how sore and tired he was. He staggered back a step, but MacGyver was right there, grabbing one of his friend's arms and draping it around his shoulders.

"Thanks for the assist Jack," Mac said as he helped support his friend as the two of them walked back to where the rest of the agents were herding the last few mafia members into vehicles. "But were you actually going to shoot Viktor?" he asked, giving the older man a sideways glance.

"Darn right I was," Jack confirmed.

"But you can't see," MacGyver pointed out as he took in his friend's swollen eye and face. Jack opened his mouth to respond, then shut it as he thought about it.

"He was so massive I doubt I would have missed him," he finally said. "I wouldn't hit you bud," he promised.

"Yeah, that makes me feel so much better," Mac drawled. The blond helped Jack over to the back of an ambulance that had just arrived. The EMT's were hopping out of the vehicle and hurrying to the back to look after their patient.

Thornton deposited Dejan into one of the vehicles that was taking off before she walked over to her team.

"Sorry I didn't call in late to work, Patty," Jack quipped with a quick wink.

"I guess I can let you off this time with a light warning," she responded lightly. She turned to Riley, a disapproving look in her eyes. "Riley, we have to talk about your disobeying orders problem," Thornton said as she stared at the young woman.

"Either that or we could have a talk about you always sidelining me in the vans," the hacker shot back.

"She did kinda kick butt back there," Jack defended. Thornton regarded them all before replying.

"Fine, we'll discuss this after Jack is patched up," she conceded.

"Jack is plenty patched up," Jack insisted, trying to stand up. Thornton simply arched her eyebrow at him and he sat back down quickly. "But I guess a checkup couldn't hurt," he added, somewhat meekly. One of the medics gently lifted his arm and bandaged a nasty looking cut, making Jack wince slightly in pain.

"Sir, we're going to give you a light sedative for the trip to the hospital," the woman said, preparing Jack for the shot.

"We'll see you there," Mac promised as the door to the back of the ambulance was shut.

Jack leaned back on the gurney he was on and closed his eyes, feeling the effect of whatever they had given him working its way through his veins.

 _ **Okay, you guys can't blame me, I couldn't let Mac get off that easy, could I? I had to have my little bit of Mac whump, even if it was tiny compared to what I've done to him in the past...poor kid.**_

 _ **Hooray! They got Jack!**_

 _ **Things work out okay? Make sense? Believable?**_

 _ **Haha! I remembered the translation this time!**_

 _ **Budala-Fool, google translate**_


	6. Chapter 6

_***sigh* this is bittersweet for me...who am I kidding, it's always bittersweet when I get to the end of a story XD I'm so glad you all enjoyed it so much! Thank you for all the reviews, follows, and favorites!**_

 _ **Longer AN at the bottom :)**_

 _ **Enjoy!  
Nope, not mine.**_

Jack opened his eyes and saw Diane standing over him with her arms crossed. "Hey," he said, blinking the sleep out of his eyes.

"Hey," she replied, pulling up a chair and sitting next to his bed.

"That's the look I usually get when I'm in trouble," he said warily, sitting up a little. Diane gave him a slight smile.

"I told you Jack," Diane said. "You're always in trouble."

"True, but I get the feeling it's a little more than usual this time…"

"I was worried about you," Diane finally admitted. "Your work is so dangerous, and seeing what happened to you just adds to that worry."

"Okay, well first of all, this wasn't technically work-related," Jack said. "Second, it's gonna take more than that to get rid of me," he said reassuringly.

"So I hear you're the reason they were able to find me?" he said after a moment of silence.

"I barely helped," Diane insisted, shaking her head. "Once I told them what I knew, your boss assigned me a security detail and I was sent home."

"Well I'm glad you were kept safe," Jack said sincerely, deciding not to mention the fact that Dejan had threatened to find and grab Diane to try and make him talk.

"I don't like worrying about you all the time," Diane informed him.

"Which part don't you like?" Jack asked. "The actual worrying bit, or the bit where it's about _me_?"

"Can't it be both?" the woman asked, half in exasperation and half in an amused tone. They heard voices coming down the hall towards the room before Jack could respond, so Diane pointed at him.

"This conversation isn't over," she warned lightly. Jack smiled and nodded, then looked at the door as Mac, Thornton, and Riley walked in.

"It's weird to have you be the one in the bed instead of me," Mac commented with a smirk as he stared at his partner.

"Yeah well, let's not make a habit of it," Jack shot back. "Wait, I didn't mean it like that," he backtracked as his friends laughed at the implication that he wanted Mac to be the one hurt and in the hospital bed.

"How about let's make it a habit for neither of you to wind up here?" Thornton suggested.

"Aw Patty, you know that's never gonna happen," Jack said. "Mac here is a trouble magnet!"

"Me?!" Mac asked incredulously. "If I'm a trouble magnet, at least it's while we're on missions! You're the one who managed to get the Serbian mafia to come after you with no provocation," he pointed out. Riley was leaning her head on her mom's shoulder, watching the exchange with a humorous look on her face.

"So Jack," Riley interrupted. Jack looked at the young woman, his mouth open mid-argument. "I, uh, heard about your little excursion in Russia a few years ago, and how you got taken down by a cup of coffee," she informed him with a smirk. Jack's face deadpanned and he looked at MacGyver.

"Really?" he asked in an unamused tone. "You told her?"

"Hey, we had to call Anja and the story just kinda came out," Mac said with a laugh, holding up his hands in a peaceful gesture. "It's not my fault coffee was your downfall!"

"Now THIS sounds like a story I would like to hear," Diane prompted as she looked down at Jack with an expectant look on her face.

"Well it's not a story I like repeating," Jack informed her.

"That's okay, I love repeating it!" Mac cut in with a wide grin. Jack glared at his partner.

"Maybe another time," Thornton interrupted. Jack shot a grateful look at his boss.

"Thanks for havin' my back, Patty," he said.

"Oh no," Patricia said. "I think the story is hilarious. I just thought that you'd all like to know that the mafia members are being pursued to the fullest extent of the law, and Alyona has become a key witness in their trial; she and Damir have been placed in Witness Protection, and are safe in their new lives."

"I hope they can have a semi-normal life after the trial," Riley said, her mouth slanting a little.

"We all hope that, but also remember that we didn't catch all of the members of the mob," Thornton reminded her.

"Yeah, but if Anja can live her life still, so can they," Jack said optimistically. He tried to fight back a yawn, but everyone saw it.

"Okay, let's let Jack catch some more beauty sleep," Thornton instructed.

"I'm good," Jack insisted, waving off Thornton's concern.

"Three bruised ribs, a cut on your arm, fifteen stitches, and a concussion would argue otherwise," Thornton stated.

"You know, plus the fact that you could really use some beauty sleep if it will _actually_ improve your looks, though you may just be out of hope," Mac snarked.

"I'm good!" Jack repeated, rolling his eyes at his young blond partner. "Besides, they said I can go home in a few hours!"

"Did they now?" a new voice boomed from the doorway. Everyone jumped slightly except Thornton and turned to face the newcomer, seeing Margaret standing in the doorway. "Because that's not what I heard," she continued as she walked into the room and over to Jack's IVs, fiddling with the knobs a little. "I heard they wanted you to stay _at least_ overnight for observation," she added, fixing Jack with a stare that sent a shiver down the man's spine.

"Isn't that what I said?" Jack asked, backtracking quickly. The group chuckled as Margaret continued staring at Jack with her evil eye.

"You'd better remember it," she threatened, pointing a menacing finger at the man in the bed.

"Yes ma'am," Jack said, nodding his head, then squinting as the action made him dizzy. Margaret let out a slow 'hmmm' before she walked out of the room. MacGyver looked at his partner with a wide grin.

"It always gives me great pleasure to see Margaret work her magic," he stated.

"Hey, she has to 'work her magic' on you more than me," Jack said. "I'm a model patient!"

"You are not!" Mac argued. The two of them continued bickering while the three women slowly backed out of the room.

"Are they always like that?" Diane asked.

"Usually worse," Riley said. Thornton nodded her head in agreement and Diane chuckled.

"I'm surprised they're still alive," she admitted.

"They have each other's backs," Riley assured her mother.

"No, I mean I probably would have killed them by now," Diane clarified with a laugh. That got a good chuckle out of her daughter, and even Thornton smiled.

"Don't think it hasn't crossed my mind a time or two," Riley joked. The three of them meandered down the hallway for a few moments before Riley spoke again.

"I'm starving," she said, completely changing topics. "Wanna go find something to eat?"

The older two nodded in agreement and they walked off, leaving Mac and Jack bickering in Jack's hospital room.

 _When you look at the definition of adventure in the dictionary, it says: "_ _an unusual and exciting, typically hazardous, experience or activity."_ _You know, we go on a lot of missions in this line of work, have way more adventures than more people could probably dream of, but if there's one thing I've learned during my time here, it's that friends are the truest adventures in life. And I wouldn't have it any other way._

 ** _AH HAH! BUT WHO IS THAT VOICEOVER FROM? MAC? JACK? RILEY? MAYBE EVEN THORNTON? IT'S ALL UP TO YOU! ;)_**

 ** _Lol I didn't mean for that to sound that maniacal... XD_**

 ** _Anyway! Whatcha guys think?_**

 ** _So I'm almost done with my classic ep retelling, which should be posted within the next few days, but I may be able to get a one-shot up before then :D (Especially since I can't go to classes today...I've been fighting a sore throat for the past few days, but I've brushed it off, but this morning when I woke up I decided it hurt so bad I couldn't go...)So I'm off to sleep a little more, and then hopefully I should be able to write more once I wake up again! (that is, if my cat lets me get to sleep... -_-)_**

 ** _Thoughts though?_**

 ** _Again, thank you all for the support! You guys are just the best! 3_**


End file.
